Jumpman
Character Info Mario was created out of necessity by Shigeru Miyamoto after Nintendo lost the license to create a video game based on the Popeye universe. The designers kept the gameplay, but created a new cast of characters. Mario assumed Popeye's role, and the game was released as the arcade version of Donkey Kong. In this game, he was referred to as "Jumpman." Jumpman was renamed Mario when an employee at Nintendo of America's office in New York City pointed out the similar physical appearances of Mario and Nintendo's Italian landlord, Mario Segali. According to popular legend, this connection was made when an ill-tempered Segali burst in on a meeting to collect rent. The purpose of the meeting was to find a better name for Jumpman. Since then, Mario has appeared in nearly every title in the Super Mario series. In addition, he has appeared in multiple television programs, direct-to-video releases, comic books, and even a feature film. He is currently one of the most recognizable fictional characters in the world. General Information Taunts Up Taunt: Grows twice his size before shrinking again, as if he had gotten a Super Mushroom. Down Taunt: Poses towards the screen as if he was hit by an enemy. Side Taunt: Pauline appears in front of Jumpman and a heart appears between them before she disappears again. Entrance A Donkey Kong arcade machine appears on the stage as Jumpman jumps off its screen before the machine disappears. Kirby Hat Kirby turns pixelated and gains Jumpman's hat. Moveset Standard Special Fireball (4%-6%): Jumpman throws a pixelated fireball complete with the original sound effect. The fireball will bounce along the ground and ricochet off obstacles until it either hit an opponent causing 4-6% damage, or until after 3 seconds. Side Special DK Hammer (2%-20%): Jumpman takes out a pixelated DK Hammer and continuously smashes it in front of him after charging it up. Depending on how long Jumpman charges the attack up will determine the attack's strength and duration. Charging the hammer for less than 1 second will cause 2-5% damage and last for 1 second, charging the hammer for 1-2 seconds will cause 4-7% damage and last for 2 seconds, charging the hammer for 2-4 seconds will cause 6-15% damage and last 4 seconds, and charging the hammer for 5 or more seconds will cause 10-20% damage and last for 6 seconds. Up Special Springboard (0%): A pixelated springboard appears under Jumpman and launches him vertically a considerable distance. The spingboard will not disappear for another 2 seconds after Jumpman has used it, and opponents may use it as well. The springboard also defies gravity, so it'll always stay in one spot until it disappears. Down Special Snapjaw (1%-9%): Jumpman pulls a lever that appears in front of him, which unleashes a pixalated Snapjaw that will run along the ground for 4 seconds and latch onto and chomp on any opponents in touches. Jumpman can only unleash one Snapjaw at any given time. The Snapjaw will cause 6-9% damage upon reaching an opponent and 1-3% damage every chomp the opponent takes afterwards. Final Smash Fire (10%-18%): An oil drum appears in front of Jumpman before a flame ignites within it and Fires burst out of it covering the stage. If an opponent touches a Fire, they'll instantly take 10-18% damage and be moderately knocked back. The attack will produce 8-24 Fires, depending on the stage's size, and will last for 5-8 seconds. Jumpman is also immune to taking any damage from the Fires and can walk and jump right through them. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Category:Characters Category:Super Mario